


Just a dream

by Erin_Auditore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Auditore/pseuds/Erin_Auditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there! this is my first fanfic, hope you like it! This short fanfic is inspired by a dream that I made this night, and I wanted to share it with you guys!<br/>from the text:<br/>"That was only just a dream...<br/>...right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream

_She was running in the forest. The wind whipped her face and made her hair fly._

_-Come on, Ratonhnhaké:ton!-  She exclaimed._

_-You know that I will take it first!- Laughed the boy. He jumped on a stone and grabbed a branch, starting to climb the tree quickly._

_-No! That's not fair!- She protested_

_Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed, arriving on the top of the tree and grabbing the eagle feather that marked the end of the race. -First!-_

_She pouted. –That's not fair. You're older than me.- She declared, sitting on one branch._

_-Come on, don't act like this!- He exclaimed. –Take it, it's a gift!- Then he set the feather in her hand._

_-Really?-_

_-Sure!- Answered Ratonhnhaké:ton, with a smile big like the sun._

_She hugged him tightly. –I love you, Ratonhnhaké:ton.- She whispered._

_-I love you too, Shideezhi._ _-_  
   
 

Alice woke up suddenly, the annoying sound of the alarm clock that was mocking her ears. She rubbed her eyes, looking around. Every thing was in place and normal: the mangas and the collection of video games on the shelves, the drawings on the wall, the computer and the various models of some characters was at place.

She sighed. She was in her room, where she should have been. That was just a dream.

She ran a hand in her messed hair, noticing that on the pillow rested a thing. She turned on the light to see better.

That was an eagle feather.

Alice shook her head. It was impossible.

That was just a dream...

...right?  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my cupcakes!  
> This short fanfic is inspired by a dream that I made this night, and I wanted to share it with you guys! ^^ The name of the girl in the dream, Shideezi, is a feminine name that in Navajo language means "young sister".  
> Hope you liked this fic and tell me what you think about it!  
> May the father of comprehension guide you! (better no)  
> Peace&assassins,  
> Aly


End file.
